The Silent Princess
by OlympiaTheSorceress
Summary: A girl is left to rule her own kingdom after her parents died suddenly. However, underworldly creatures attack the kingdom and claim it as their own. With the land in its most vulnriable state, Olympia goes into hiding. In dire need of help, she rushes to different worlds to gain help. On her adventures she meets new people. Will she be able to take her land back?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: any dimension mentioned throughout the series (such as the Pokémon or legend of Zelda worlds) I do not own. They all go to their respective creators. Thank you.

Prologue

Time. The essence of life. Time moves on and time stops for many in this world. The thing that many charish in their life's. However, when time stops for one, they die. It was a perplexing thought for the young princess, the subject was mentioned during her tutoring lessons. Her parent where origined from two different species or mythical beings. Two which weoukd be found odd having affairs with one another. A mother of the angel race and a father of the demon race. Both were rulers of their domain. However, when both got together and had a child, they went to the overword and decided to establish a kingdom there. Zythlithia. After the mother had the child, both parent cherished the baby child, hoping that one day their child would rule under a prosperes and beautiful kingdom. The child was here by deemed the name, Olympia princess of Zythlithia.

Eight Years later

It was a wondrous day, the chirping of birds emanated throughout the emerald green woods that surrounded the towering, White Castle. The rose and peeked through an eight year olds midnight blue curtains that covered the window in order to attempt to seal the light from the room. A nick then came from the young girls giant dark oak doors.

"M'lady?" A voice of a maid questioned "its time to awaken." Not hearing a single sound from the other side of the door, maid pushed open the door and sauntered hurriedly into the room. She scrambled to the curtains and pushed the curtains to the side dramatically, allowing sunlight to pour into the room. The young girl groaned as the bright rays penetrated her eyelids. Letting out a small hiss, the young princess took a pillow and buried her face into, hoping to escape the bright beams of the day. The maid sighed.

"M'lady!" The brown haired maid stated urgently," you must awaken! Your mother and father want to see you immediately! It is your birthday is it not?!" At the words "birthday" the brown ombré haired princess's head perked up in anticipation.

"Did you say birthday!?" The Princess squealed," eep! MY BIRTHDAY! FINALLY! IT BEEN DECADES!" The maid rolled her eyes as she went to the princess's closet to pick out her daily clothing.

"I beg to differ M'lady. It's only been one year. No need to over exaggerate."

"sure. Sure. It's only been 365.25, Sakura. However. That's still too long! You know me! My interpretation are far longer to me than you! Remember I am still just a child.

Sakura chuckled in amusement,"So it seems M'lady. So it seems." She eventually pulled out a dress for the day. It was simple yet beautiful. A short dress that reached to her knees, and sleeves that fell off the top half was black with gold trimming. The bottom half, the shirt part, was a dark vibrante hot pink. "I believe that this is an apporpriate choice of clothing for today's special event. Do you agree, M'lady?" Said girls golden eye(the left eyes was covered by her bangs) flickered over to emphasised clothing that Sakura had chosen for her to wear that day.

"It's cute. I believe mum would approve quite as well. Thank you Sakura!" The Princess cheered. The eight year old bowed down to Sakura, in thanks. "Now go! Go!" She ushered Sakura away, and out of the door. The maid chuckled once more in amusement as she was pushed out of the room.

"I'm going. I'm going." The maid stated. After Sakura left, the young mistress immediately dashed across the room in order to get throwing her chosen clothing on, she looked into her large vanity mirror, starting to put her hair up. She braided a small chunk of her hair into a braid in the back her hair, still allowing a few pieces of hair to flow in the front, in small natural curls. She then moved onto her assesories, consisting of aqua blue diamond earring(that dangled from her pointy ears), a dragon bracket that could es around her wrist and slightly up the arm, a key stone from the Pokémon world was placed where the dragon would normally hold onto a gem(her mother gave it to her two years ago when they ventured through the Pokémon dimension). Lastly she placed a beautiful diamond tiara onto her head. Smiling widely, she dashed out of her room and down the grand stair case to the throne room.

"Mother! Father!" The young princess screamed as she rushed to her parents. Her parents turned to their daughter as, gearing her respectively, and smiles lit onto their faces.

"Oh Olympia!" Her mother, Sanaha, cried out as she croutched to Olympia's height, arms spread wide in order to embrace her daughter. Olympia jumped into her mother's arms accordingly.

"Mummy! Mummy! Guess what! Guess what!" Her mother gazed at Olympia with a motherly gaze.

"Yes dear? What is it?"

Olymoia gave an excited exspression as she screamed, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Her mother and father gave off amused chuckles at her excitment.

"Yes dear, we are highly aware of that. Now it'a your turn little missy," Sanaha booped Olympia's little nose. "You have to guess what now."

"what is it mother! What!?"

Sanaha adverted her gaze over to her loving husband, Kusimo to tell Olympia the news. He nodded in response.

"Dear Olympia," he started in his low toned voice," we have a giddy for you." The young princess's eyes lit up once more, excitment shining through them.

"Really really!? I want it! I want it!" She shouted, shooting her grubby hands in front of her, hoping to receive the gift. Her father gave her a ghost of a smile (being more of a serous guy it was rare to see even the smallest of smiles) as her mother 'tisked'.

"Now now Olympia. We shallent be opening up gifts now. You must wait till later. However, for now, let us have the time of our life's!" Her mother flew her into a circle, and then onto her shoulders, running through the back doors and into the garden. Her father smiled softly, slowly yet briskly trailing behind them.

Dinner time. The serevnts of the house that worked in the kitchens scurried throughout the dinning hall, placing plates of food onto the table. An aroma of meats and fruits filled the large room. A single chandelier lit up the entire room. Princess Olympia was given one of her favorite foods of all time. Sushi with a side of Watermellon. After all the food was placed onto the table, the royal family all dug into the food very gracefully. After dinner a large cake was brought in. A white three story cake that contained aqua diamonds embedded the cake with the top saying "happy 8th birthday Olympia!" With eight candles surrounding the words. A grey, scaley, golden eyes dragon coiled around the entire cake. Olympia's eyes lit up with delight and hunger, waiting patiently to demolish the cake. After eating the cake, it was present time. The best part, in her opinion, of a birthday. Her parents walked up her and handed the princess a small, black plastic box, with a navy blue ribbon around it. The young girl untied the ribbon and opened up the box. Inside the box layed two pair of necklaces, shaped as the triforce. One was colores yellow while the other was black. The girls eyes lit up once more, in delight.

"Thanks mummy, daddy! I love them! They're beautiful!" Her parents smiled in delight as Olympia jumped into their arms. They both hugged her and a large flash apeared as a servent took a picture of the family. They all laughed together. Sanaha croutched down and clasped the assesories around her neck. But suddenly, the room was veiled in darkness, and screams echoed throughout the room. As the darkness ceased, Olympia layed on the floor in a crippled mess. Shadows flew into the triforce necklaces. And there her parents layed on the floor, dead.


	2. Chapter 1

The End is Just the Beginning Part 1

One Year Later

Olympia sat on a golden throne (which once was her dad's throne) and stared around the throne room, bored to death. After the death of her parents (which she had no idea how it happened) she took the position of the ruler of wasn't the best thing in the world, infact ruling the kingdom was quite exhausting and boring. It wasn't that she hated ruling (in fact she loved everyone of the citizens of her kingdom), it's just the fact of having to attend to royal duties wasn't the most exciting. She loved every single soul of her land, but siting around and constantly having to do paper work or work on alliances stressed her out to much. Hell! She thought she was gaining grey hair at such an early age because of the amount of sress and responsibility she had on her shoulders. She groaned and sprawled herself across the throne in distress. One leg was hanging off of the throne while the other was on one of the arm rests. She let out an exaggerated sigh. Her loyal guard Yuricho sighed at the sight of the girl and scolded her.  
"I don't believe you should be doing that Olympia! What if someone sees? Then your reputation will be demolished!"  
"Ugh!" Said Princess groaned," skrew that! Who cares if I'm seen. I'm too dead with stress! I swear Yuricho! I saw a grey hair yesterday!" Yuricho chuckled in amusment. And approached the brown ombred girl. He took one of her soft, luscious locks between his fingers. If he said that he didn't like the feeling, he'd be lying. In fact, Yuricho has know Olympia since she was little. And since then, he had always vowed to protect her no matter the cost. He also had other feelings to the princess.  
"Oh dear!" Yuricho shouted suddenly," is that a grey hair I see!?"  
"Eep! What!?" Olympia shouted quickly, yanking herself up and hurriedly examined the pieces of hair her loyal knight was holding. "Where!?" Yuricho chuckled in ammusment.  
"I was kidding my princess. You have no grey hairs and you shall never have any. Stop being so delusional." The young girl's face flushed in embarrassment, and she let out a pout, resulting in a playful punch to the young knights arm.  
"Jerk!"  
"Now now M'lady. Such profanities shalln't be spoken by a lady of your status."  
"Whatever," Olympia rolled her eyes." Why does everyone think that a perfect princess has to be a perfect person!?"  
"There's reasons to that. You must look the part. Hmm. Seems like we have some work to do. Starting with that attitude."  
"Yeah... wait! What!? Hey!" The young girl puffed out her cheeks, face red once again from embarrassment. Her personal knight laughed aloud, resulting on his messy Snow White hair bouncing. "Yuricho. I believe I'm going to go and retire to my quarters for the night," she covered her mouth as yawn escaped her mouth, emphasising her point.  
"Yes. Of course Olympia."  
"Night," she waved Yuricho off lazily.  
"Good night M'lady. I hope to see you in the morning?"  
"Of course!" Olympia simply stated as she dragged her exhausted body to her bedroom. Eventually arriving to her desired destination, the young princess pushed open the grand doors into her room. She sighed in relief that she could finally get away from royal duties. "Ugh finally. Now I can do something I prefer." She went into her tiled bathroom, striped, and then jumped into the shower. After fifteen minuets of humming and cleansing, the young girl got out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around her chest, covering up her bare body. She also put up her soaking brown ombré hair into a messy bun due to the reason that she doesn't like wet hair touching her bare body. She walked out the door separating the bathroom and the room. She walked over to her TV and inserted a game into her gaming consol, picking up a controller afterwards. Olympia jumped onto her bed with a loud 'hmph' as the bed groaned in protest to the added weight. She layed on her stomach and started to play the game. No one really knew that she had the games or gaming consol. The young girl chuckled in amusement as gaming noises came from the TV. "Die! Die!" The Princess shouted, not to loudly ,however, so she doesn't wake the others in the castle. After about an hour or so the young girl yawned and decided to go to bed. After turning off the consoles, Olympia crawled to her dresser and chose out a see green night gown. Snuggling into her galaxy coloured blankets, the young girl fell into a deep sleep.

5:00 A.M

Olympia woke up to the sound of voices arguing out in the hallway.  
"Hey you can't come in uninvited!" A guard yelled a little ways down the hall.  
"Oh? Trust me I have an invitation!" A low voice shouted as a loud explosion sounded. Olympia rubbed at her eyes groggily, anger present on her face. She did not like, what so ever, to be awoke at such an early time.  
"Ugh I wake up to this!?" She growled in anger at the disruption. She walked to the middle of the room, snapped her fingers and her apparel changed. A black skirt with a sea green blouse. She also adorned all her jewalry and a black cloak. Her hair fell gracefully in waves down her back all the way to her hips. She slamed the door open growling lowly. Before advancing the threat she made sure that her room was hidden from the naked eye. "Bloody hell is going on here!?" She yelled as she stormed down the hall," Can't a princess get some sleep around here these days!?" She then stopped abruptly at the end of the hall seeing a very gory sight. Blood was all over the floor and the walls. A silhouette of a boy swiftly walked up to her. Olympia huffed in annoyance. "Guess I got my answer..." she muttered. Olympia got into a fighting stance that she discovered over the course of her fighting lessons. She came face to face with the boy. Yes he was very handsome. In fact most would want to date him, that is if they didn't know what he was. Shaggy black hair as dark as night, ruby red Iris's blazing like fires, and black horns and a black tail sprouted from him, showing off his demonic features. He gave a wide smirk to Olympia and bowed mokingly.  
"Awe Olympia. Iv'e been waiting to meet your acquaintance." The demon's head perked up to look into her golden one. Olympia gave out a low animalistic growl.  
"Satan."


	3. Chapter 2

The End is Just the Beginning Part 2

"The one and only, dear," Said demon lord commented.  
"What do you want! If your here, then you must want something!" Olympia demanded from the boy.  
"I believe we all know what I want, dear."  
"Stop calling me 'dear'! You have no place to talk to me like that! Now. What! Do! You! Want!" Olympia tensed, snapped her fingers and a sword apeared out of thin air, in case of an attack. The sword was a long one with a black hilt that looked like the wings of a dragon.  
"Now now. No need to be so hostile. Tee hee. It's time to bring down the one they call ruler, is it not?" Satan then conjured a red and black demon sword. Olympia's eyes widened.  
"Wha-" but before the brown ombrette could finish the thought, the red hued boy dashed towards her at speeds that an untrained eye wouldn't be able to detect. Fortunately, after years upon years of training with the royal guards and with the master swords men of the town, Olympia was able to block the attack in the nick of time. She grunted at the sheer force of the blow.  
"Seems like the princess isn't so bad at fighting after all!" Satan smirked trying to get under her skin,"How ammusing." Olympia growled but quickly composed her self(knowing that anger would do her no good in a fight, it would just make her blind) and put on a stoic expression. She swung her sword at him, however the blacknette blocked the attack. Their two swords were clashed together, both attempting to make the other's sword falter. Taking this as the opportune moment, Olympia thrusted her leg into Satan's stomach, making the demon falter. The boy took a step backwards and bellowed over in pain. With his guard down, the nine year old swung her sword at him once more resulting in a Satan sandwich. Satan was thrown into the wall, cracking it, by the force the girl put into her sword. He chuckled in amusement as his body stung in pain. Satan jumped out of the small crater in the cracked stony walls, and dashed at Olympia once more. The loud clashing of swords and metal echoed throughout the castle's walls. Screams of guards were to present in the echoes. Suddenly a large group of demons, vampires, and any underwordly forces surrounded the princess and demon king. Reinforcements. Olympia looked sceptically between all the creatures that stood beside the demon, and furrowed her eyebrows.  
"What is this!?" She demanded. Satan smirked,triumphly and in amusement.  
"Dear princess. These are my fellow subjects. Now. It is time for you to choose. You or your people. If you surrender your rein I will do no harm to your subjects." Olympia kept her stoic expression and glared at everyone. In order to save her kingdom, she suddenly dropped her sword. It disappeared into little blue, black, and purple diamonds at the contact of the stone floors. Stan walked over to the girl, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand played with her brown ombré locks. He leaned into her ear, "Good choice my dear," Satan purred, lust evident in his searing red eyes. He suddenly looked at a vampire with crimson red hair, the expression he wore, gone.  
"Get her out of here and into one of the rooms. Watch her through, this one is a sly one." With that Satan threw her into the red haired vampire's arms. The vampire took her arms and secured them behind her back. Olympia glared at the demon as she allowed her self to be taken away.  
' _Yuricho. Yuricho_!'She thought urgently.  
' _Yes, Olympia? It sounds urgent. What happened!? I herd the castle get stormed!'_  
' _Yes. Yes it did. However, I surrender my power for the sake of the citizens of my kingdom. I'm being taken hostage currently. However do not interfere. I chose this. Please do me a favour. I know it's selfish but can you please watch over my people? Keep hope through the kingdom for me. I believe in your strengths.'_  
' _Of course M'lady. I understand. Please be safe on the journey your embarking on? For me?'_  
' _Yes. I will. After all what are friends for?'_  
Friends. That word slightly pained him. He just got friend zoned, sadly.

 _'Yes. Friends_.'

Olympia smiled softly.  
' _Good bye Yuricho. And give my citizens my regards.'_  
 _Good. Bye.'_ Eventually, Olympia and the red headed vampire reached their destination. The vampire shoved Olympia into the room, locking the door when she was thrown in. Olympia stumbled.  
"Hey! Watch it Bastard!" She grumbled. Making sure the coast is clear, she snapped her fingeres and her attire changed to an adventure styled one. She had a midnight blue dress that went to her thighs with a slit on the left side. Golden designs trailed on the edges of the dress. On the dress was a pouch with any necessary equipment in case of emergencies. (She didn't want to use her drain her energy using magic for simple things.) Underneath she wore black leggings. She also had on knee-high black boots with little buckles on the ankles. She also adorned a black cloak in order to hide her identity if needed. On her waist layed a short bladed sword in case she needs to quickly draw a blade. Her brown ombré hair had sections ,on the side of her head, pulled back into a small bun. Her bangs still covered her left eye. Deciding not to change her eye color, she shrugged and then got to work with summoning large amounts of magic, in order to conjure up a portal. ' _Reach deep inside and feel like you are one with the magic energy flowing through you. Feel it flowing though your veins and then throw it all out in the form you want it to be. Some may be hard but other may be easier, but that doesn't make a difference in magic power. You are the vessel that makes the difference between magic powers. Your decisions affect your ability. It's the strength that you wield will be the result.'_ After remembering those words from her mentor, her mother, a complex rainbow magic circle apeared from the centre of Olympia's palm. It took a huge toll on her strength but she managed to create one. A magic portal that leads to other dimensions. After years upon years of trying to perfect the higher class magic of portal creation, she did it. Foot steps could be herd walking down a hallway and towards the room that she was captive in. The door nob stared to move, indicating that someone was going to enter. Noticing that she needed to get going Olympia finished the spell and dashed towards the portal. As the door swung open, Olympia had already jumped into the portal, using the remaining energy she had left. The last thing that she saw before closing and disappearing into the portal was the infuriated expression on the demon king's face. After passing though mesmerising swirls from the portal, Olympia landed into the world she summoned with a large 'thump'.  
"Ow!" _The end is just the beginning!_ She thought to herself before blacking out(do to the lack of energy left in her body). She blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

A new Start... Let's go!

Within hours upon hours Olympia finally regained a majority of her strength back. She propped her exhausted body up with her elbow. She blinked a few time in order to clear up her vision, and saw a vast green forest before her.

"If I'm correct. I should be in the Pokémon world. Ugh my head. It's pounding." Olympia clutched her head and rubbed her temples in hopes of releving her already developed headache. She growled in anger and sat up all the way, legs crossed, examining her surroundings. "Looks like I'm in a forest." She then looked the sky to see the sun shining brightly above her. "Hmm it should be around one. Let's all hope that this dimension's time corresponds the same." She let out a small sigh and attempted to get off of the floor, only to faulter and fall back down. "Damn," the girl cursed "I must not have all of my energy back. UGH! I NEED TO GET MOVING!" The ex-princess slammed her fists onto the ground and let out a loud scream of anger, resulting in a flock of Pidgey's, Spearows, and other bird Pokémon to fly away in surprise. As Olympia threw her childish tantrum a hoard of Pokémon came from the woods and crowded around the young girl. After a well deserved tantrum Olympia looked around to see the Pokémon, in surprise. _What are they doing here?_ She questioned in her mind. The Pokémon kept their distances and looked at the girl curiously. "Uhhh. Hello?" The girl asked to the Pokémon. One Pokémon in specific walked up to her to help her predicament, a shiny Eevee. The Eevee then looked at the other Pokémon and beckoned them to come and help too. A shiny Zorua then followed and then a shiny Charizard. Eventually lots of Pokémon came and helped the nine year old. "Can you guys help me?" The Eevee looked up and responded,"Tee Hee! Of course!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Then the Eevee and the other Pokémon released that I spoke and responded to them.

"Wait a second! YOU CAN UNDERSTAND US!?" The Zorua shouted in a sassy surprised voice. Olympia just shrugged.

"Guess so. Now let's gooooooo!" She tapped the Charizard and asked for permission to ride on his back. The Charizard shrugged and replayed with a gruff "sure." Olympia jumped onto the shiny Charizard's back(with the help of the Pokémon) and pointed to the Tree of Beginning and shouted "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADERRRRRR!" Some of the Pokémon looked like they rolled their eyes and then dashed away towards the large tree. While Olympia was flown to the Tree of Beginning she slept on Charizards back In order to regain the rest of her energy.

 _The Tree of beginning. The essence and area where all Pokémon go in order to achieve real paradise. Though it may look like a large tree that would be made of wood and leaves the tree is actually completely made up of stone. The protector, Mew, lives there and protects the Tree. Being the protector of it means that if she dies or gets sick then the tree will get sick and die as well. She is basically bonded to the Tree. And if the tree dies the land dies, and if the land dies Pokémon will die. It's all a part of a chain reaction in this world. And that is why Mew mustn't die nor get sick, and if that happens drastic measures will be needed to be taken._

Olympia woke up to the sound of feet landing onto the floor. She got up slowly and looked around to see that they landed on one of the balconies of the Tree of Beginning. "So we're here? I see." The young girl got up and slid off of the shiny Charizards back. The shiny Eevee from earlier was shown to be running up to Olympia and jumping up and down Olympia's leg, wanting to be picked up. The girl laughed and reached down to pick up the young Pokémon. She put the Shiny Eevee into her arms. Olympia looked at the shiny Zorua,"May you lead me to Mew now! I MUST SEEZ HER!" The Zorua nodded and started walking into the tree. Olympia looked around her seeing many Pokémon of different kinds running, swimming, and flying around the interior of the tree. She left off a small, soft smile seeing all of the Pokémon having fun. Eventually they got to the very center of the tree. There stood a floating pink, cat like Pokémon. She placed the Eevee down. Olympia stood a few steps away from the Pokémon, right hand on her hip and she put all of her weight on her right leg as well. Hood shrouding her face, Olympia smirked. "Hello, Mew. Long time no see. What's it been, five years?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I Am in Dire Need of Assistance**

Mew averted her gaze from the young girl that she was communicating with. Mew's eyes widened at the voice that she herd.

"Olympia," Mew simply stated(Mew can use telepathy). The little blond girl looked around Mew and upon seeing Olympia she quickly hid behind The pink pokemon again in fear. Mew looked at the girl. "Olympia what do you need?" Mew questioned in her sweet little voice.

Olympia looked at Mew, cloak still hiding what she looks like, and simply stated," I'm in dire need of assistance my friend. I need to talk to you." Mew nodded in recognition and looked at the girl.

"Suna. Stay here. I will be going into a meeting." The girl called Suna looked at Mew and nodded shyly.

"Okay," she squeaked. Olympia looked at Mew and nodded. Mew beckoned Olympia into the meeting room. And of course Olympia followed. As Olympia passed Suna her cloak rippled through the wind. Suna's eyes widened in fear as to what is to come. Olympia smirked and walked into the room. The door slammed behind Olympia and Mew.

Suna looked at the now sealed doors of Mew's room. "What's going to happen now!?" Suna questioned quietly. "Oh please don't hurt Mew..." One of Suna's best friends, Minun, came running up to her with Meloetta.

"Minun, Min, Min!" Minun shouted to the girl. Suna looked at Minun and smiled shyly.

"You want to play?" Suna may not have the ability to understand the Pokémon but she can tell what they want since she's lived with the Pokémon basically all her life. Minun nodded and Meloetta spun in circles in excitement.

"Mel, Mel, Meloetta!" Suna laughed in joy with her eyes closed.

"Okay then! Let's play tag! I'll be it!" The two Pokémon agreed and set off running. Suna chased after the two Pokémon and laughed genuinely. "I'm gonna get you!" She jumped and dived at Minun, tagging her. "Got ya!" Minun made a sad noise that's suppose to sound like a groan. Suna quickly got up and dashed away, with Minun on her tail. After a while Minun, Suna, and Meloetta got tired (well as tired as a Pokémon who can fly gets exhausted). Yelling was herd from Mew's room and Suna looked at said room and her face twisted with fear. "Wonder what's going on in there..." Suna whispered.

Then the yelling stoped and the doors flung open. Mew flew out of the room with a look that resembled anger(which is a strange thing to see in a Pokémon so cute). "Mew looks so flustered... What did that girl do! What was her name? Slyimpia, Olivia, Olypia? Ugh I don't remember. Whatever..."Suna said to herself. Olympia trailed behind Mew smirking in triumph, being able to pursued Mew. "Mew," Suna whispered and Mew looked at her tilting her head in question," What happened?" Mew let out a small, adorable sigh.

"Suna. I'm sorry, but it's time to leave." Suna looked in shock and her eye sight started to blur.

"Wha- What!? N-No! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! MEWWWW! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She nodded her head side to side in denial, tears streaming down her face. Suna collapsed to her knees, her hands on the floor, holding her up. Olympia propped her body on the side of the tree and fake yawned. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Mew looked at Suna with Sympathy.

"Olympia needs your help. Please go with her as she's requested. I will allow you to choose six Pokémon to go with you." Suna still cried but calmed down a little at the mention of being able to bring six Pokémon. Suna looked at Mew with desperation and sat on her legs.

"Oh-okay..." Suna rubbed her pink puffy eyes to rid of the tears that were present. "I-I'll choose Minun, Pichu, Litten, Espeon, squirtle, and Riolu." Mew nodded in realization.

"Here take this too," Mew handed Suna nekalace. It was a Pokeball necklace with a key stone in the middle of it. "You can choose which Pokémon you want to be in it." Suna took the nekalace and examined it. She looked at all of her Pokémon and came to a conclusion.

"I'll choose Riolu." Mew nodded. Suna made the Pokeball larger and Riolu jumped at it, being sucked into the Pokeball. Suna smiled softly at the Pokeball. The Pokeball shrunk and Suna put it around her neck. She then put all her other Pokémon into Pokeball too. "Mew, Meloetta... Everyone else! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!" She cried and grabbed all of the Pokémon into a group hug. Mew patted Suna on the back.

"We'll all miss you too." Suna let go and walked next to Olympia, a fair distance away(due to being shy and scared).

"'Bout time!" Olympia complained,"Took you for-ev-er! Now let's go or are you gonna continue waving and crying like an idiot." Suna glared at Olympia and they both started to walk away. Olympia smiled and pulled down her hood, allowing her wavy, waist length, brown ombré hair to fly in the air, staring at Suna kindly. Suna sweat dropped at the change of attitude. "Shall we go!" Olympia fist pumped her hand into the air.

"We shall," Suna agreed, smiling, catching onto Olympia's contagious happy go lucky attitude. And so Olympia used her magic to open up another portal to another dimension(which is getting easier to do since she used it before so it get's easier. But still uses up lots of her energy).


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Into the Woods**

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO!" A demon boy screamed at a red headed vampire. The vampire didn't respond. "WELL SHERO!? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HAD ONE SIMPLE JOB AND THAT WAS TO FREAKING KEEP HER IN THIS FLIPPING ROOM!" The demon slashed at Shero, causing him to bleed. The vampire didn't flinch and just stared at the floor, not looking into the demon Lord's eyes as it would be deemed as disrespectful. "Shero! Leave."

"Yes lord Satan." Shero bowed and scrambled away. After Shero left, Satan paced around the room. "DAMN IT!" He punched the wall leaving a large crater in his fists place. "HOW COULD HE LET HER GET AWAY! THAT IMBECILE!" _Damn. She was suppose to be my future wife and this FLIPPING HAPPENS!_ "I will get you my dear and this time you won't escape. Mi Amor. Lucifer!"

"Yes my lord?" A purple haired demon appeared.

"Send some army's to different dimensions. I trust that you'll find her. And when you do bring her to me. Now you better not fail me."

"Of course my lord,"Lucifer bowed and exited the room to carry out his orders. Satan gave a large Cheshire smile that could kill as his eyes burned bright red.

/

"So where are we going?" Suna questioned. Olympia ignored the question and continued their journey. Suna shifted uncomfortably due to the awkward silence. Olympia scanned the area, incase anything were to jump out at her. Eventually the two young girls wondered into a secluded forest with a single cottage present. Olympia strutted towards the cottage, leaving a gawking Suna behind. When The blonde realized that Olympia walked away she snapped back into reality and chased after the nine year old,"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Olympia rolled her eyes in annoyance and didn't stop one bit. After Suna jogged up and caught up with Olympia, they both walked up the stairs of the lone cottage. Olympia let off a short, loud, Staccato knock on the large oak doors. After a few minutes, a person slowly opened the door with a loud "creek" and peeked through the gap of the door in order to see who was at the door. The old man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, once seeing Olympia standing at front of the door. She smirked, "Its nice to see you again Stanford. Rumor has it that you've took in an interesting creature that many would love to take off of your hands for lots of money. Or get rid of it. Mind lettin' me in?" The man now mentioned as Stanford reluctantly opened up his door, beckoning the two young girls in quickly. When Suna walked in she let off and inaudible "Thank You" and scuffled through the doors.

"What do you want Olympia!?" Stanford demanded crossing his arms. Olympia looked into his grey eyes and put on a stoic expression.

"Oh you know what I want," She said emotionlessly. Stanford narrowed his eyebrows and didn't say anything. Olympia let out a short sigh and walked to a vending machine. Suna ran after her.

"A vending machine?" The young girl question. "What's the vending machine for?" Olympia rolled her eyes.

"To get something to eat of course! What does it look like!" She replied sarcastically. She then scowled. "No. You'll see why we're here." The Ex-Princess punched in a secret code in the vending machine. The machine then swung open, revealing a secret passage. Stanford growled as Olympia walked into the passage way, Suna following behind.

"What the..." Suna trailed off as she looked around the secret area. They walked into an elevator and went to the very bottom floor of the secret lab. Once the doors opened the two girls strutted out of the elevator, revealing a lab full of computers and a portal in the corner of the room. Olympia scouted around to see if she could find what she was looking for. Stanford growled at how Olympia had unauthorized access to the lab. Olympia narrowed her eyes at a figure in the corner of the room and then smirked.

"Look at who the scientist dragged in!" In the darkest corner of the room laid a grey wolf with a black choke collar necklace with a blue pine tree hanging off of it. Very bright pink stripes shone from the said wolf.

"Hybrid I'm guessing. Or else you wouldn't have thought about keeping it or if It could have potential." Stanford didn't say anything as his eyes bore into the wolf. Then he slowly nodded.

"I believe so. I haven't named her though..." Olympia looked at Suna and they both thought the same thing,

"NightWalker." The wolf's ears perked up and it looked like it has a grin on its face as they stated her name. NightWalker wagged her tail at how fond she is of the new name. Scrambling around the room at how derpy she is. Everyone laughed even Olympia cracked a small smile. NightWalker looked like she was embarrassed and then slowly sat down.

"Anyway. Stanford," said man looked at her, "mind if I steal your dog for a while?" Stanford had a sad gaze as his nodded slowly, knowing that arguing would be futile. Especially if it's Olympia.

"Alright! Come 'ere NightsyWhitsy!" Olympia called. NightWalker gave her a 'seriously' look as she obeyed and followed the two girls out of the lab and up the elevator.

"Can I play with NightWalker for a little!?" Suna questioned. Olympia looked at Suna and then the door to outside and sighed.

"I suppose I have to talk with Stanford for a little anyways." Suna had a large cute grin as she ran at NightWalker and began to play with her. Olympia sighed and then chuckled in amusement. Then she looked at Stanford, and he beckoned her to follow him to the kitchen. They both sat down on stools with a table spectating them. Olympia folded her hands together and propped her elbows onto the table, beginning, "Where'd you find her?"

"In a forest abandoned. Why?"

"'Cause I ain't want flees with me on my trip!" Olympia then chuckled "I'm kidding of course. No I just want to know some people's origins before I get to know them. However that's not the case with little ol' Suna." They both adverted their gazes to Suna playing tug-a-war with NightWalker. Olympia sighed, Looking back at Stanford.

"And what's the status of ...Bill...?" Stanford narrowed his eyebrows at the foul name.

"Bill? Hmm...Haven't seem him for quite some time surprisingly." Olympia's gaze swung to the floor as she mumbled out,

"Bill... you stupid idiot." The she looked at Stanford with eyes that looked like she was about to cry," I must get going. Thank you Stanford for helping me. SUNA! WE'RE LEAVING!" She screamed out. Suna came into the room with NightWalker trailing behinds, looking content. Suna nodded and they all shuffled out of the door and back onto the forest. Olympia then started to fell uneasy, becoming slightly dizzy as a headache started to build up. She groaned and growled. "C'mon! We gotta go... and fast!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Exhaustion**

The two girls and one wolf dashed throughout the forest in hopes of escaping the strange internal feeling in Olympia's stomach.

"Miss. Olympia!" Suna shouted staggering to an abrupt stop. Olympia adverted her gaze to Suna letting out a scowl that she stopped. NightWalker pranced over to Suna, energy present in the young wolf.

"What!?" The brown ombrette growled out.

"I ca-can't go on…. T-to exhausted…" the young girl panted. The ex-princess let out an "ugh" and decided to pick up the five year old. "'Cmon! What did Mew let you do!? Be lazy every day!? Holy Hylia!" NightWalker too looked up to Olympia, wanting to be picked up for no apparent reason. "Oh hell no! I ain't picking you up too! Who do you think I am!? Superman! You ain't no puppy!" NightWalker pouted. Finally getting Suna adjusted on her shoulder correctly, NightWalker and Olympia dashed out. "Damn your heavy!"

"Are you saying I'm fat! 'Cause by all means I am not fat! You jerk!" Suna cried out, slamming Olympia's back with her fists. The nine year old let out a small "eep" in pain not very immune to pain. The young wolf had an expression on her face as if she is going to fall over and laugh so hard right at that moment. Olympia glared at her, however being only a nine year old it looked very adorable.

 _Aweeeeee_ NightWalker squealed to herself. The ex-princess started to dash away again, hoping for no more distractions. Her head started to pound even harder. Resulting in a migraine. Olympia collapsed to the floor in pain. She clutched her head, hoping that would relieve the pain. Suna crawled over to Olympia and started to shake her lightly.

"O-Olympia?" The blond announced her concern, "a-are you okay?" The young girl shook Olympia a little longer, but there was no response. Olympia's hair covered up her face. Suna quickly went to check Olympia's pulse. Fortunately, Olympia still had a small beating pulse. Suna let out a sigh of relief, Olympia was only unconscious. However, what were they to do if someone were to attack them all the sudden in their most vulnerable state. Sure NightWalker may be able to help, but she was still young and very under developed. And Suna's knowledge on Pokémon only reached to a certain extent. She only knew so much. And that was what worried both human and wolf. Olympia was the only one out of all of them that knew how to be able to fight. Even if it wasn't all professional, she still knew the most of how to fight in a battle. The blond and the wolf hoped not to get attacked by any force that was out to get Olympia and those who decide to aid her in this battle. However that wasn't the case. What they all didn't know was that a force was already heading their way. A force that Suna and NightWalker wouldn't be able to hold their own against. All of their worst fears came to life as they saw demons flying over head, looking for Olympia and choosing to kill those who help her.


End file.
